Episode 8: The End of the World/Transcript
00:00 ::time up with snakes that's what I say I 00:02 ::use rope oh one makes brick solders and 00:09 ::butchers one makes bricks one who makes 00:11 ::beef Phoebe why do you be be welcome to 00:16 ::last podcast on the Left ladies and 00:17 ::gentlemen the spookiest podcast you ever 00:19 ::get a trick your brain it's too spooky 00:21 ::you better show off the vodka go listen 00:23 ::now don't listen now don't listen 00:24 ::because you're gonna get scared from the 00:26 ::podcast your left hands on fire 00:29 ::alright you blew it out and everything's 00:31 ::fine fine it's fine please continue 00:33 ::listening to the podcast I'm been gizzle 00:35 ::George's always with the very luscious 00:36 ::and beautiful marques parks and my 00:40 ::favorite young boy Henry Zebrowski I'll 00:42 ::me indeed a little Hitler in his own 00:46 ::right that's a mulch uh me Hitler in the 00:48 ::army all the time chubby hits tributes 00:51 ::Sheila I would that kill the Jews but I 00:54 ::am exhausted oh my god I was gonna kill 00:57 ::the Jews but then I watched all this 00:59 ::self art I said screw - Jews but that is 01:02 ::it oh does hoagie it's so funny out that 01:04 ::the fat voice immediately goes to 01:06 ::Wisconsin das hoagie 01:08 ::it's a good fat sound and I am happy as 01:10 ::hell to be here this Monday May 23rd two 01:15 ::days after the impossible in upon good 01:19 ::guy God this is fine this is fine so I 01:22 ::will say and so today on that theme we 01:25 ::are talking about all end of the world 01:27 ::ideas into the world cults and end of 01:29 ::the world predictions we just had our 01:31 ::recent bust the most recent bust of our 01:34 ::lifetime 2012 herald Camping's 01:37 ::family radio.com you can check that out 01:39 ::they've been preaching the end of the 01:41 ::world and I must say Saturday was a good 01:43 ::day for me I was at a wedding with Henry 01:45 ::Zebrowski we were really enjoying 01:46 ::ourselves 01:47 ::watch your time watching love bloom I 01:49 ::took the day off 01:50 ::I had a lawn order SVU marathon it was 01:52 ::amazing one or sounds like a great day 01:54 ::is that how you would have spent your 01:55 ::last day alive well well maybe he will 01:58 ::take me ate it it's a good show speaking 02:00 ::of totally good show my favorite part 02:02 ::about the rapture of course not being 02:04 ::right whatsoever is that picture of the 02:08 ::guy you spend $150,000 putting up the 02:11 ::ads all over the world in that picture 02:13 ::of him in 02:13 ::we're just looking at his watch being 02:15 ::like what's going on here and then 02:17 ::around 10:00 p.m. you just see him at a 02:18 ::TGI Fridays over in Midtown just sucking 02:21 ::down hurricanes and chicken wings I'm 02:23 ::gonna be alive I'm gonna have some of 02:24 ::these jalapeno poppers I mean oh hey if 02:26 ::the world's not ended I don't care about 02:28 ::my heart anyway let's go I will say you 02:31 ::mentioned television you watch nothing 02:32 ::but CSI the Harold Camping the fellow 02:34 ::who started this unbelievable terrible 02:36 ::idea what an idiot 02:38 ::beautiful mathematic calculations he 02:40 ::said on the day of the rapture he 02:42 ::planned on watching television just to 02:43 ::see the destruction oh that's so fun of 02:46 ::him as oh nice so you're not spending 02:48 ::with his family or like I don't think he 02:50 ::has family a radio host in his 80s is a 02:53 ::lonely beaver in a woodless pond as we 02:56 ::always like to say here on the old show 02:57 ::I do love the fatties like yes the Lord 03:00 ::is going to destroy the earth her 03:02 ::earthquakes and hurricanes about but 03:05 ::he's not gonna mess with my Verizon 03:06 ::triple play package there is no way he 03:09 ::respects the contract and I have a four 03:11 ::year contract I'm still getting Showtime 03:13 ::free for three months so Lord spare my 03:15 ::vizio television please time if the 03:19 ::rapture did happen wouldn't it be so 03:21 ::wonderful did not have any of those 03:23 ::pricks on the earth anymore well you 03:25 ::know that mean the thing is yeah he said 03:27 ::he said he went on to say only 200 03:29 ::million people will be saved and those 03:31 ::left behind will die in the earthquakes 03:33 ::which mean technically we will 03:35 ::eventually you never know how you're 03:37 ::gonna die we might out we might go Macho 03:39 ::Man Randy Savage style just totally 03:41 ::right to a tree the most insane death 03:44 ::possible heart attack into triple like 03:48 ::flip car crash triple tree yeah into a 03:51 ::tree and you know that's the thing about 03:53 ::macho man you know the Lord tried to 03:55 ::kill him with the heart attack and he 03:56 ::said he'd fuck you Lord yeah I am man 03:59 ::I'm slapping into a slimmed-down 04:01 ::we're doing it this way yeah I just 04:04 ::realized he's a spokesperson for slim 04:06 ::jims which are very bad for your heart 04:07 ::it's kinda like when the Marlboro Man 04:08 ::died of lung cancer yeah so he's having 04:11 ::a heart attack he kicks out he sees the 04:13 ::lights he one two and that ref is going 04:16 ::down he's an inch away from the mat oh 04:18 ::my back - yeah - - you know juniors 04:22 ::going crazy in the booth I think it was 04:23 ::three I think it was the three the king 04:25 ::is like no no I thought it was two 04:27 ::he's alive and then sure enough you know 04:30 ::we shrink a moment of silence to we get 04:34 ::we elebrate a wonderful life did you 04:36 ::already do that uh negated to him on the 04:37 ::roundtable but he'll there's never 04:38 ::enough moments of silence for the Macho 04:40 ::Man and that was fine that's good that 04:43 ::was nice overall he's got a total of a 04:45 ::second which he'll if you can stop us 04:47 ::from talking for over almost a second 04:50 ::that's huge you lived an amazing life 04:52 ::you had a lot of respect coming from us 04:54 ::that was the greatest honor of all time 04:56 ::I mean that's the thing so macho men 04:57 ::died the Friday of May twentieth meaning 05:00 ::he just missed the rapture had he died 05:03 ::on May 21st I might have believed this 05:05 ::camping fella ya know if I'd be like oh 05:07 ::yeah the Lord came down and I think he 05:09 ::only took one person but that's the gun 05:12 ::that I would want to party with for the 05:13 ::rest of eternity I mean he's a beautiful 05:15 ::man and maybe the Lord is picking up a 05:16 ::little bit of wrestling moves up there 05:17 ::in the heavens maybe it's like a 05:19 ::big-time for pro wrestling up there he 05:20 ::needs to get more entertainment for his 05:22 ::uh you know mincing minions and angels 05:24 ::they're a little bit bored with her 05:25 ::monotony and all these your backgammon 05:28 ::yeah that game I the only thing the show 05:29 ::on TV oh they want more of a carnival of 05:31 ::physical delights of Randy Macho Man 05:34 ::Savage jumping off a clouds absolutely 05:37 ::you know the power bombs and various 05:39 ::other wrestling but the servers and I'm 05:41 ::not sure it was burping my way through 05:42 ::this I'm not feeling good no you look 05:44 ::terrible I feel like shit no no don't 05:46 ::say that I'm still I have so much cheese 05:48 ::in my system from Wisconsin I'm gonna 05:50 ::die yeah I feel like after the Wisconsin 05:52 ::trip I've been going through 05:53 ::mini-strokes mm-hmm four or five of them 05:55 ::this is the thing you know the earth is 05:58 ::eventually going to end it will end you 06:01 ::know they say that the earth we have 06:02 ::what about a billion years left before 06:04 ::the Sun explodes and kills everything in 06:06 ::our solar system I know probably 500 06:09 ::million years before that all life on 06:11 ::Earth will be at least be dead you know 06:13 ::there's you can believe that humans are 06:16 ::going to try their damnedest to make 06:18 ::sure that we don't we don't extinguish 06:20 ::ourselves basically want to look at 06:22 ::someone like Ray Kurzweil believes that 06:24 ::eventually will create computers that 06:25 ::are smart enough to improve themselves 06:27 ::and that they will get us off the planet 06:29 ::earth to a place where we can live 06:31 ::forever eventually terming whole planets 06:33 ::into computers and eventually we'll all 06:34 ::be parts of nano machines and cloud did 06:37 ::sort we'd live in a cloud like formation 06:40 ::of I'm like just a 06:41 ::ughter like I just like think about 06:42 ::porno and like it'll be like I'm 06:44 ::watching it you would be the girl 06:46 ::getting fucked and then be the dude 06:47 ::fucking you oh my god that's gonna 06:50 ::happen that is incredible and reycarts 06:53 ::well thing is going to happen by 2045 06:54 ::well I mean it's I don't know if 2045 06:57 ::that seems like it's coming up and that 06:58 ::might be in our lifetime we don't we can 07:00 ::survive till then we don't 07:02 ::so we'll be you know returning here to 07:04 ::the podcast and that's one way of 07:06 ::possibly beat the end of times but 07:09 ::they're gonna come eventually everything 07:10 ::dies well they have to I mean I will say 07:12 ::this May twenty first thing it would be 07:14 ::very funny because you figure hundreds 07:16 ::of thousands of people die every day 07:18 ::yeah so if you just if one of these guys 07:20 ::like let's say the fellow who paid one 07:22 ::hundred and forty thousand dollars were 07:23 ::just his life savings which means he did 07:25 ::not save his money very well because it 07:26 ::frankly I don't think that's a lot of 07:27 ::cash but I'm going one of the old 07:29 ::college money do you have right now in 07:30 ::the bank account yeah but I'm not sixty 07:32 ::by the time I'm sixty I expect to have a 07:34 ::little bit more than one hundred and 07:35 ::forty grand in the bank are you kidding 07:37 ::me I don't know I want to buy a car for 07:39 ::a hundred forty grand on a whim 07:40 ::absolutely oh I went on I'm gonna have 07:42 ::to have at least a couple million devil 07:44 ::married in a Ferrari yeah a lot of fun 07:46 ::just buy the Ferrari just to fucking 07:48 ::shoot your brains out isn't sitting in 07:50 ::the front seat yeah don't get buried in 07:52 ::it why not man that's what I'm doing I 07:54 90 Ferrari coughing I'll take it and 07:57 ::hopefully you can get one of those gals 07:59 ::with you and you killed her too and she 08:01 ::had such large fake bosoms the only 08:02 ::thing they're gonna find if they 08:03 ::excavate is too big silicone pants and 08:06 ::they're like you know what this guy did 08:06 ::it right in a beautiful car did a 08:08 ::beautiful wife hmm 08:09 ::and I'll say that's not my wife that's 08:11 ::my girlfriend my wife is alive you see 08:14 ::the thing about they also said about 08:15 ::Harold Camping is that now now that it 08:17 ::didn't happen he said that no actually 08:20 ::what May 21st was was a sort of silent 08:23 ::judging by God on earth just more of it 08:26 ::inquisitive yeah Jesus they had he had 08:29 ::yet a prime investigation on earth and 08:31 ::decided that we were guilty and that the 08:32 ::actual new end of times is October 21st 08:35 ::wait wait no I don't think that he came 08:38 ::out with a new date we did he just say 08:40 ::that I've heard something about October 08:42 21st but I'm not I just write them which 08:44 ::is my father's birthday huh go strange 08:46 ::oh well yeah the end of the end of times 08:49 ::will be a Libra oh you never knew huh 08:52 ::but I mean nonetheless so yeah so you 08:54 ::you're thousands people did die on May 08:56 21st and if it was like the like the say 08:59 ::was the the perverted uncle of the guy 09:00 ::who spent a hundred and forty thousand 09:02 ::dollars the uncle was a bit of a touchy 09:03 ::of a boys you like to grab on the old 09:05 ::you know the small he was a friendly 09:07 ::uncle he was it wins on a hands on a 09:11 ::hands-on parent that's what I like to 09:12 ::call him real touchy Pete I will say uh 09:15 ::there's uncles are never up to any good 09:17 ::now why is that I don't know my all my 09:20 ::uncle's were racist isn't that bizarre 09:21 ::racist and mean and just lots of just 09:24 ::bad kids terrible kids so you figure 09:27 ::that person dies on the day that the 09:29 ::Lord is supposed to be coming back in 09:30 ::your insane brain and you're like I just 09:32 ::did it all wrong the things I should 09:35 ::have been like uncle touchy Petey 09:36 ::I had no idea was supposed to be 09:38 ::molesting children but the rapture 09:40 ::wasn't just people dying the rapture was 09:42 ::people floating to the air to heaven I 09:45 ::mean well I leave it doesn't their body 09:48 ::dies no when their soul goes up doesn't 09:51 ::the body stay on there like after I will 09:53 ::say none of the body the body and the 09:55 ::soul go up it's supposed to be disappear 09:58 ::yeah you just say you just disappear and 09:59 ::your clothes I usually lay on the ground 10:02 ::like neatly folded or something like 10:03 ::that like Jesus comes and folds your 10:05 ::clothes like he's some kind of Spanish 10:06 ::made I don't that's not my Jesus have 10:09 ::you all seen that a bumper sticker like 10:11 ::this car will be empty in the unmanned 10:14 ::unmanned an event of rapture oh my good 10:17 ::it was the one thing that is real is 10:19 2012 what's going on in December 21st 10:22 2012 haha that is something that it's 10:24 ::definitely gonna happen it's gonna 10:25 ::happen so this is based upon the Mayan 10:27 ::calendar correct 10:28 ::so because the Mayan dude that was 10:31 ::enslaved and forced to chisel the 10:33 ::calendar God like 2012 was like I have 10:37 ::no fingers right 10:38 ::I have no fingers I'm itching everything 10:40 ::with my teeth and then he died just like 10:43 ::Macho Man Randy Savage with a major 10:45 ::heart attack after working too hard to 10:47 ::entertain the people of the time 2012 a 10:51 ::lot of people believe that it's gonna be 10:52 ::the end of the world because at the end 10:53 ::of the long term Mayan calendar these 10:56 ::also there's also with like many people 10:58 ::say like it's not necessarily the end of 11:01 ::the calendar as a whole it's just the 11:03 ::end of that long term and it's going to 11:05 ::start another wall the age of maize is 11:07 ::what we're in 11:08 ::I don't know I love corn though yeah up 11:11 ::to my eyeballs in it um but there's like 11:15 ::all sorts of what's the area the world 11:17 ::as we know it that's and I think that's 11:19 ::the true phrase there that is it's like 11:22 ::I don't know if it's going to Sarah Lee 11:23 ::be the end of the world or some people 11:25 ::say we'll be like earthquakes and super 11:27 ::tornados and rights that will happen and 11:28 ::then there's also a sort of idea that 11:31 ::it's going to be a psychic change so at 11:34 ::the end of a sort of worldview and that 11:36 ::will either be weakened communism here 11:40 ::I'm just in a new agey at a new agey 11:43 ::explanation it's like either a change in 11:46 ::mindset like something will either 11:47 ::happen it changed the way people look at 11:50 ::the earth and our role in the universe 11:51 ::it's like a lot of people point to the 11:54 ::fact that that that will be when aliens 11:56 ::reveal themselves a lot of people come 11:58 ::with this aliens thing yeah and then or 12:01 ::that's another thing people say that 12:02 ::will be a the first time that something 12:05 ::happens in artificial intelligence 12:06 ::that's really huge and then towards the 12:09 ::end of 2012 like we'll make some huge 12:11 ::breakthrough and like right now they're 12:13 ::they're various private companies are 12:15 ::working on like reverse engineering the 12:18 ::brain right where they're taking the 12:19 ::brain and they're trying to figure out 12:20 ::how to build an actual physical model of 12:22 ::the brain on a nano like molecular level 12:25 ::in order to make artificial intelligence 12:29 ::that will actually use the same things 12:31 ::that we use in our brains right and 12:33 ::there's and there's a lot of people just 12:34 ::like I'll just booze it just runs on 12:36 ::booze we use and just and the things 12:39 ::that was punished by for its mother and 12:41 ::father mmm it's craving of attention 12:43 ::need for validation yeah but he uh not 12:49 ::like me no I'm feeling good he is not 12:51 ::crying right now like that reason there 12:54 ::ain't no there are no tears streaming 12:56 ::down my face 12:57 ::no getting conjuration beard there's 12:59 ::nothing happening like my beard is a 13:02 ::sort of cobweb for sorrowful tears yeah 13:06 ::and they're like little flies and the 13:08 ::spider that is my tongue come and eat 13:12 ::my sorrowful tears of course it does 13:14 ::absolutely but there you would read your 13:16 ::ego say that these that by the end of 13:19 2012 that's were these a lot of these 13:21 ::projects are supposed to 13:22 ::and where they they're starting to think 13:25 ::that just in terms of the science world 13:26 ::that we'll have some sort of working 13:27 ::model of a human brain by the end of 13:30 ::next year and that eventually the 13:31 ::software will catch up to it 13:33 ::so that it can use those neural 13:35 ::connections to think just like we do 13:38 ::really Japan already created this they 13:40 ::could and now Japan they're more of a 13:42 ::movement type stuff like that it's it's 13:46 ::that's what it's more based on like 13:47 ::asshole I connect in everything yeah 13:50 ::yeah stuff like that that's what they're 13:51 ::all about there was that one situation I 13:54 ::remember about a year ago where they 13:56 ::made that machine and it loved too much 13:58 ::he nearly killed the poor boy I loved 14:01 ::the I anticipate what huh gand say I 14:06 ::love you I think what they said I think 14:08 ::in the end though I think it turned out 14:09 ::to be fake it was a fake it was fake it 14:12 ::was a fun story well hell edit out the 14:15 ::fact that he said it was fake in Japan I 14:18 ::love you I love you and he's just 14:21 ::squeezing the hell of this poor Japanese 14:23 ::science do you're like those machines 14:25 ::that love too much 14:25 ::that is the thing so I mean I think yeah 14:27 ::there's a lot of aliens from outer space 14:29 ::talk a lot of you know this machine 14:31 ::talks but don't you think it's more 14:33 ::reasonable at the end of the world is 14:35 ::going to be caused by just a stupid war 14:37 ::and we're gonna end up some country is 14:39 ::going to throw a nuke or it's gonna be 14:41 ::maybe not even throw a nuke we're gonna 14:43 ::think that they did sir they're gonna 14:44 ::hit their nukes and we're gonna hit our 14:46 ::nukes next thing you know India's 14:47 ::hitting their nukes Pakistan's hitting 14:49 ::their nukes 14:49 ::fucking you know Iran's gonna have them 14:52 ::they're hitting their nukes and I just 14:53 ::feel like we're gonna cause the end of 14:55 ::the world in the lamest most pathetic 14:57 ::way which is just to be a nuclear 14:58 ::holocaust which is the most obvious way 15:00 ::to do it which is sad the one thing that 15:02 ::is stuck with me since I was a kid the 15:05 ::as far as the end of the world goes the 15:07 ::stand oh this is for you bro virus yeah 15:10 ::a super virus type thing when I was yeah 15:12 ::ever since I was a kid that's always 15:13 ::will so go through the stand because I 15:15 ::can't barely remember that movie I just 15:17 ::kind of stupid so Stu I loved it as a 15:19 ::kid and then I reach and I recently 15:21 ::watched the miniseries and it's just so 15:23 ::retarded it is they it's like a demon 15:27 ::sort of creature or helps lead this 15:31 ::super virus happens it's unleash out of 15:34 ::us a super top secret 15:35 ::military base okay it kills the majority 15:37 ::of humankind and then it's about the 15:40 ::various people who come up out of it and 15:41 ::one is to led by a very kindly psychic 15:45 ::black lady who teaches all them like you 15:47 ::know being good and then there's um then 15:50 ::there's a railway there's Randall Flagg 15:52 ::where's a Canadian tuxedo all the time 15:54 ::well I do like that why is it in these 15:56 ::opposed to part of apocalyptic movies 15:58 ::and similar with the matrix so it's a 16:00 ::black woman that is just like saving 16:01 ::everybody's lives being a it's a trope 16:04 ::and yeah they call it the magical Negro 16:06 ::trope look back or vein that Sears 16:09 ::that's seriously what it's called well I 16:10 ::will say I have met many black women in 16:12 ::my life and none of them have been 16:15 ::fucking nice to me so well maybe it's 16:17 ::just your attitude maybe that maybe no 16:19 ::I'm just joking I'll go rabid obviously 16:21 ::but I've never once met one who is like 16:23 ::a sage or like some sort of the only 16:25 ::time you meet anyone it's like they're 16:27 ::yelling at you on the street to go into 16:29 ::one of these uh psychic homes and it's 16:32 ::like I don't have that kind of time 16:33 ::right now nor the money your child is 16:36 ::screaming behind you we should go to sag 16:38 ::we should go to a site we are going to a 16:40 ::psychic on one of these shows very soon 16:42 ::yeah yeah my first roommate here in the 16:44 ::city was a 55 year old black woman named 16:46 ::Melva we Melva psychic did she have any 16:49 ::powers whatsoever now she used to just 16:51 ::tell me and she used to just make lentil 16:53 ::soup and tell me about all the time she 16:54 ::was molested and ever she was growing up 16:56 ::that's a fun roommate yes I guess she 16:59 ::has wisdom beyond her years to some 17:01 ::degree but we also bought the Xbox so 17:04 ::yeah that's like you so you put up with 17:06 ::her you put up with those stories and 17:08 ::she just loved Ugly Betty 17:09 ::ah well who does it on the counter 17:11 ::defense I've never seen somebody really 17:13 ::tough wearing a Canadian tuxedo either 17:15 ::and a lot of people wearing this full 17:17 ::denim get up in these films just come 17:19 ::across as one of the most badass dudes 17:21 ::on the planet the thing is like they all 17:22 ::tend to be pumping gas in real life for 17:24 ::Billy Zane - you're gonna have to make a 17:26 ::custom-made smaller version of them 17:28 ::because they only normally come in extra 17:30 ::extra large yeah I mean I'm just I'm 17:32 ::just on this website here all about the 17:34 ::end of the world and this is number nine 17:36 ::possibilities others believe that planet 17:38 ::x nibiru 17:40 ::oh yeah have you heard about this 17:41 ::two-thirds the world's size will pass 17:43 ::through our solar system around 2012 17:45 ::causing the polar axis to shift the 17:48 ::earth 17:48 ::not real it's possible though no I just 17:52 ::read anything 17:52 ::no go on no you know continue reading 17:55 ::how it's going to stress a process if it 17:57 ::actually does happen which hey let's 17:58 ::just establish the fact this is 18:00 ::happening yeah yeah totally gonna happen 18:02 ::right that would apparently take up it 18:03 ::would take up five thousand years so we 18:05 ::got some time okay so that's that's so 18:07 ::nice so in the first class Nibiru Planet 18:09 ::X does not look like it will be 18:11 ::fulfilling any end of the day world 18:12 ::predictions for the 2012 which I think 18:15 ::completely makes sense because help we 18:16 ::got a whole bunch of years left the same 18:18 - I was also reading on NASA's website 18:20 ::today because they kind of put out a QA 18:22 ::sort of thing after the rapture scare 18:26 ::basically just answering questions about 18:28 ::the end of the world and they bring up 18:30 ::new burro and they're just like new 18:32 ::burro doesn't exist 18:34 ::we've never read about it it's like a 18:35 ::NASA openly has said it's like if 18:37 ::anything was going to come and to our 18:39 ::solar system to destroy us over the next 18:41 ::two years next year because it's a year 18:44 ::and a half until when the supposed end 18:46 ::of the Mayan calendar happens like 18:48 ::they'd know about it they won't know 18:50 ::about it I suppose so I mean I'm not 18:52 ::gonna be maxing out my credit cards 18:53 ::right now but then again maybe I should 18:56 ::but there was a millisecond on Saturday 18:58 ::when I looked at my cell phone and was 19:00 ::like who should i text right send out 19:03 ::your last text I mean who you testing 19:05 ::for your last text I thought that was a 19:07 ::this weird scare on my parents ranch 19:10 ::there's a in Texas right now it's Texas 19:12 ::is on fire has been for a good few 19:15 ::months and I just read Joplin I think 19:17 ::it's Missouri they up there yeah they do 19:18 ::as well things are weird when they say 19:20 75% of the city is gone and it's like 19:23 ::that's a town of like 120,000 people 19:25 ::it's not small but on the ranch there's 19:28 ::a been all these wildfires everywhere 19:30 ::and so we've got these little streams 19:32 ::running through and one of our hands ed 19:35 ::ed was like driving around and he saw 19:38 ::one of these streams and the stream the 19:40 ::water was just running black like 19:43 ::completely and totally like tar black 19:45 ::why he was like kind of scared like 19:48 ::called up my mom is like Billy you got 19:50 ::to come out and see this my mom came out 19:53 ::it's like oh hey lad that's just from 19:55 ::the fucking fire out there it's just sit 19:59 ::goddamn I we had your parents problems 20:02 ::we 20:02 ::William bassoon ear we told you it's a 20:06 ::it's either pretty fun problems amazing 20:09 ::I mean certainly not the problems that 20:12 ::these poor bastards you thought the 20:13 ::world is going to end on Saturday have 20:14 ::right now I'm Haven honey get your life 20:16 ::back together I mean there's a lid 20:18 ::talking about people who like they 20:19 ::interviewed people who are you know they 20:22 ::quit their jobs and went across country 20:24 ::people know she blew timed like they're 20:27 ::fucking their money to run out on 20:28 ::Saturday I did this thing I saw one guy 20:31 ::one guy said he brought his family and 20:33 ::his wife in an RV to the Grand Canyon 20:35 ::max at all of their credit cards which 20:38 ::that's not a way to go out that's not a 20:39 ::good motivation and they got to the 20:42 ::Grand Canyon said well at the very least 20:43 ::I got to see the country yeah that's 20:45 ::what I thought I was like well at least 20:47 ::right side on the bright side of life 20:50 ::kill yourself I just killed himself by 20:54 ::the way so it was the end of the world 20:56 ::for him uh believe that it's the end 20:58 ::times I don't love the end times are 21:01 ::coming but there is definitely I'm gonna 21:04 ::be kooky spooky and you I do believe 21:06 ::that something's going on I think it's 21:08 ::just in terms of us destroying the earth 21:11 ::slowly is starting to catch up we're 21:13 ::sort of see the actual changes happen to 21:16 ::our weather and various things that are 21:18 ::it has been the worst weather I've ever 21:20 ::experienced in New York City granted 21:22 ::it's only five years I've been here but 21:23 ::I'm just like let's get a son do we 21:25 ::still have one maybe it was prove 21:27 ::yourself he's a half without the Sun 21:29 ::yeah but it's you're just extreme 21:32 ::weather all over the place you could see 21:34 ::how it's feeding these people to believe 21:37 ::that the rapture is coming because these 21:39 ::sort of extreme things are happening 21:41 ::environment that are like making people 21:43 ::react and because people are dumb and 21:45 ::they don't they theum automatically 21:46 ::assume that it's like God doing it for 21:49 ::vengeance and that's the Thunder God 21:50 ::yeah 21:51 ::bringing the bringing the Thunderer no I 21:53 ::mean that's the thing I mean totally 21:54 ::makes sense i I like the idea I wish 21:57 ::that there was a God making all of the 21:59 ::weather really terrible because then we 22:01 ::could appease this stupid bastard and 22:02 ::get like amazing weather all the time 22:04 ::absolutely and you know for a fact it's 22:06 ::not real because some like Florida has 22:08 ::amazing weather yeah and it's like the 22:10 ::people in Florida they're terrible 22:12 ::people 22:13 ::they just curse and they drink they're 22:15 ::always spitting 22:16 ::they're like 22:16 ::animals over there I just know this 22:18 ::about them yeah and the gays Fort 22:20 ::Lauderdale is a gay mayor still every 22:22 ::day sunny bright yeah 22:25 ::lizards are having a good time no 22:27 ::lizards just have sex in the Sun all day 22:29 ::the devilish snake is like oh this is 22:32 ::the greatest greatest place I could ever 22:33 ::shed my skin so that's why there's proof 22:36 ::there is no God because you would think 22:39 ::then Alaska they all pretend to be 22:41 ::holier than thou they love the Lord they 22:44 ::like to pray to him that worst weather 22:45 ::on earth and the Bible Belt right now is 22:48 ::getting jet like we said ripped apart by 22:50 ::fucking tornado that's exactly right 22:52 ::isn't that proof that you're not praying 22:54 ::to anything yeah if there's a tornado 22:55 ::that rips through your house yeah 22:57 ::they're shaken tornadoes and here in the 22:58 ::Denison in New York City we get gloomy 23:00 ::weather for a week and that's it see 23:02 ::also it affirms their mindset though at 23:06 ::the same time and they look because they 23:08 ::also are so narcissistic and like 23:11 ::believing that it's it's like they're 23:13 ::it's like a show being put on for them 23:15 ::right that like God is trying to show 23:17 ::them a sign by destroying them as being 23:20 ::like when you're the chosen people like 23:22 ::according to Missouri yours like various 23:25 ::places were it's like we are the chosen 23:26 ::people of a specific God he's going to 23:28 ::alternately love you and then all like 23:31 ::then destroy you just to show you that 23:34 ::he's around well you know II go on these 23:36 ::people to imagine that you can call the 23:38 ::end of the world I mean they they think 23:40 ::of themselves as many little gods yeah 23:41 ::me little Trojan Lords absolutely great 23:44 ::and large power did that give Harold 23:46 ::Camping tell everybody that here when 23:49 ::the end and 1 million dollars what this 23:52 ::is that the business is not worth 72 23:54 ::million this old bastard 23:56 ::it is amazing he's a radio DJ him and 23:58 ::Glenn Beck who would have thought radio 24:00 ::DJs are gonna be the end of the world 24:02 ::yeah you know he's like these are the 24:03 ::only two people in the world they are it 24:05 ::you're the one you're gonna make it 24:07 ::because it's like cuz people look at 24:09 ::America and and the one of the voices 24:12 ::they hear what are the first things 24:13 ::they'll see it just like they see Glenn 24:15 ::Beck busy Rush Limbaugh when they think 24:17 ::of America they think of these things 24:19 ::and then they and then we go to a place 24:21 ::like Greece and we take off our shirts 24:23 ::and they see your pasty folds and 24:25 ::they're just like that's disgusting 24:27 ::America is awful it's all like that 24:30 ::that's 24:30 ::while go to Europe I don't go to these 24:32 ::other places they see you right here 24:34 ::right you ought to be from Texas and try 24:37 ::to talk to those people they know they 24:38 ::don't want to hear anything I have to 24:39 ::say of course not you know whatever you 24:41 ::chubby little redhead crippled by 24:43 ::redhead and I got I got no political 24:45 ::currency in Europe I mean I don't know 24:48 ::man 24:49 ::you tell me Oh pres would you go 24:52 ::together 24:53 ::damn rocker me and you me and you go to 24:55 ::tag-team Europe together that'll start a 24:57 ::whole nother end of the world cult 24:58 ::they'll have over there shorter than the 25:00 ::tow man came with the short fat man you 25:04 ::know what that means 25:05 ::you guys are just like the Giant and a 25:07 ::midget on Twin Peaks yeah that's nice 25:09 ::well that's really nice I have no idea 25:12 ::what I was even gonna say before you 25:14 ::went on this huge diatribe about going 25:17 ::over to Greece I don't want to go to 25:18 ::Greece I didn't say that and you would 25:20 ::agree if you went to Greece they would 25:22 ::love you I'm sure everyone's here the 25:24 ::same hair pattern as most Greek then but 25:27 ::I got a thick and coarse and black you 25:30 ::know it's a sort of tawny red oh and 25:33 ::that's just not attractive it isn't but 25:37 ::you are attractive because if your 25:39 ::personality in your raw worldview and 25:41 ::that's why we do radio mostly it's true 25:43 ::because it's like when we're in public 25:46 ::it will gross not guys a little bit girl 25:49 ::this is this way we can just filter our 25:51 ::voices mm-hmm and not yeah you don't get 25:54 ::the pair of the face and the voice you 25:56 ::just get to hear the sultry tones of our 25:59 ::voices that's right and me I've got 26:01 ::creepy eyes that's true well you have 26:03 ::beautiful eyes you get laid all the time 26:05 ::by the way listeners of this show I want 26:07 ::you to know Marcus parks pulls down more 26:08 ::tail than goddamn uh a monkey's mother a 26:12 ::monkey's mother thank you Thank You 26:14 ::Henry I mean that guy is sniffing war 26:16 ::but than a dog of the book at a park I 26:18 ::mean the item nut factory a Button 26:20 ::Factory Thank You Henry that man doing 26:22 ::good over here 26:23 ::this is the entire we are done that's 26:27 ::the whole thing I will say it is funny 26:29 ::every single there's an Aztec mythology 26:32 ::about the end times there's a Jewish 26:34 ::mythology about the end times be anybody 26:36 ::mythology about the end times human 26:39 ::beings like to put order on things that 26:41 ::are just technically supposed to be 26:44 ::chaos people want to see a storyline 26:46 ::they want to see a beginning and then it 26:49 ::Bram's up to a very specific ending and 26:52 ::it's just not going to be that way we 26:54 ::don't know how it's gonna I will say my 26:56 ::favorite so far is the Norse mythology 26:58 ::this is the Norse mythology the wolf oh 27:02 ::yes before the end of the world three 27:04 ::winters without summers in between will 27:06 ::out so basically Wisconsin or Alaska 27:08 ::they can't think about this every day 27:09 ::will happen in Midgard when is that it 27:12 ::said Edgard is uh by the way the Norse 27:15 ::name for Earth via the Norse name for 27:16 ::earth earth okay okay that was like a 27:18 ::month not on Midgard oh that's odd 27:21 ::that's us here yeah we got yeah we're on 27:23 ::Midgard right now and order will be lost 27:25 ::in the human world father's will fight 27:27 ::their sons which hey that happens every 27:29 ::single day have you even seen General 27:31 ::Hospital absolutely happens although 27:33 ::doctors fight nurses fought yep 27:36 ::chaos everywhere chaos reigns siblings 27:39 ::siblings will commit incest which is 27:41 ::like oh I hope I have a pretty pretty 27:44 ::sista mothers will seduce their children 27:48 ::well you're actually ordering pretty 27:50 ::well at this point you love your family 27:52 ::well I like my mom although I will say 27:54 ::this she is a believer by the way of the 27:57 ::mate oh yeah how did your mom react to 27:59 ::my plan reacted by saying I said mom or 28:01 ::do you believe in this myth and she said 28:03 ::oh well no I mean it's just it's fun 28:06 ::okay that's funny like how we look at 28:09 ::the movie Blues Brothers yeah exactly 28:11 ::look as around what you have to go and 28:12 ::have a 72 car pileup with a bunch of 28:14 ::please yeah that's a fun idea yeah me 28:16 ::fun yeah no but she and my mother fully 28:18 ::believes she has been planning since I 28:20 ::was a small child for the end of the 28:21 ::world which is not a good motivation for 28:24 ::your child to grow up in because I'm 28:26 ::like oh my actions have no where my 28:28 ::vacations the world's gonna end anyway 28:29 ::next thing you know we're turning a dead 28:31 ::letter Shopko and i'm sitting in prison 28:33 ::for the rest of my fucking life 28:35 ::brothers will tear at each other's 28:37 ::hearts when i sad me they just say mean 28:39 ::things to each other and Midgar will be 28:41 ::consumed by war it gets interesting here 28:43 ::the Wolves skull in Haiti will swallow 28:45 ::the Sun and Moon all right now that's 28:47 ::fucking sweet 28:48 ::those are some big wolves family Henry 28:50 ::is also a name of the UH this is it and 28:53 ::the great wolf in roles 28:54 ::Fenris very thin very freely 28:58 ::ofE NRI heir that's it son of Loki the 29:01 ::trickster god yeah he's an exact 29:04 ::Shepherd 29:05 ::yeah absolutely a good one to be good 29:07 ::Loki if Loki was real 29:09 ::make him be dak Shepherd like on Punk'd 29:13 ::right yeah it's like he's like an Ashton 29:15 ::Kutcher type we're in a trucker hat to 29:18 ::the side lanky cool just fun take it 29:23 ::over for Charlie Sheen on Two and a Half 29:25 ::Men check it on CBS starting this summer 29:28 ::the end times and of course so this Loki 29:31 ::the trickster guys gonna run loose and 29:32 ::kill Odin all the all-father who steps 29:35 ::in forth to fight him own son víðarr 29:37 ::by the way all these people sound like 29:38 ::they were related to Osama bin Laden 29:40 ::Odin son víðarr will avenge Odin by 29:42 ::tearing Fenris apart then Thor will 29:45 ::battle the may guards the Midgard 29:47 ::serpent which is fuckin awesome 29:49 ::the Midgard serpent is the serpent that 29:51 ::lives underneath the ocean that will one 29:53 ::day be released oh they know that the 29:55 ::Midgard serpent the Midgard sir 29:57 ::oh I always just called that Cthulhu 30:00 ::Tommy pants 30:01 ::Tommy Paine he lives under the ocean 30:03 ::Tommy Pan's the immeasurably large snake 30:07 ::this is gonna bring the end times yeah 30:08 ::what are they call him Tommy pants oh 30:10 ::yeah wears pants he's worth spent a good 30:12 ::it is a nickname that pants snake yeah 30:14 ::just uh just one leg mister one look at 30:16 ::it just more like a sleeve he's like a 30:19 ::sleeve he could win a bell John Bull won 30:20 ::the gong time of this live count me 30:23 ::pants just well okay I'll choose always 30:24 ::pocket hi ma'am you're making a good 30:26 ::point 30:26 ::so Midgard serpent and they slay him but 30:29 ::being slain himself the serpents 30:30 ::venomous fumes will fuck up everything 30:34 ::this is really specific I love it well 30:36 ::this is my favorite one I've ever read 30:37 ::many gods as well as more details that 30:40 ::are just awesome I'll get to him a 30:41 ::second yeah many gods as well as all men 30:42 ::and all women save to LIF save to so I 30:45 ::guess to people who live and this is LIF 30:47 ::and lift Thor's our well gets the name 30:50 ::of the people they're gonna live that's 30:51 ::kind of like your parents bill and Billy 30:53 ::is that right yeah get marry somebody 30:56 ::with a different name than you you weird 30:58 ::wanted to feel like you're masturbating 31:00 ::with your partner 31:03 ::Oh Billy if she acts with me and that's 31:05 ::in masturbating but you never know ah 31:07 ::well I come from odd stock oh yeah you 31:10 ::do inside that suit in the river gets us 31:13 ::shut now it's set it should get in the 31:17 ::river sorting the river it oh good 31:19 ::that's a different scent hey every time 31:21 ::you try to do an accent you is just do 31:23 ::it was continent that's the only one 31:24 ::that matters isn't it no I would say 31:27 ::that it is so they're gonna cheat yes so 31:31 ::this lift and lift char they get a 31:33 ::little shelter well it was their names 31:35 ::again whiff and with the roars or sure 31:39 ::let's rise the thrush whatever oh yeah 31:42 ::they get shelter from the branches of 31:44 ::yoga Doros will yoga doors will you go 31:47 ::down as well yeah and then I guess not 31:51 ::standard standard Icelandic stuff at a 31:54 ::car crash car okay excuse me Ike I could 31:57 ::you bring me the otter guys your car I 31:59 ::have a got a yard great I slammed it go 32:01 ::go you mean your jacket my ass huh oh 32:05 ::you want even my jacket that's my ass 32:07 ::landok I think that's a pretty good 32:08 ::accent uh the sky will fall into a pit 32:11 ::of flames in the earth will sink into 32:12 ::the same okay well here's where Loki 32:15 ::escapes from only thing how does the 32:16 ::earth sink into the sea of the earth is 32:18 ::the planet well I mean I think earth is 32:21 ::more just the ladies not make ours maybe 32:25 ::if you her sink into what we stand on 32:28 ::Midgard is the planet oh I thought 32:31 ::Mossad was um I I just thought that was 32:34 ::like America no man 32:36 ::well here's ol world around us Oh God 32:38 ::here's a where Loki was sprung from Odin 32:42 ::tied Loki 32:44 ::underneath the earth with snakes mm-hmm 32:47 ::and Loki's wife is compelled to put 32:50 ::together snake venom in a bowl fun and 32:55 ::then walk and pour it in the Loki's eyes 32:58 ::oh and whenever Loki thrashes from pain 33:00 ::that's where earthquakes come from 33:01 ::interesting watch it that's a lot more 33:04 ::sense than just like plate shifting yeah 33:08 ::you have salute legs it's a it's the 33:10 ::trickster god underneath getting his 33:11 ::eyes poured fucking snake venom 33:14 ::that bowling on his snake chains some 33:16 ::imagine did that to their son at some 33:18 ::point released shaking like an 33:20 ::earthquake and then someone's like 33:21 ::absolutely that's how earthquakes happen 33:23 ::yeah yeah time up with snakes that's 33:25 ::what I say I use rope don't use a rope 33:28 ::oh yeah using that ladder made out of 33:30 ::fucking stupid ropes how about you take 33:32 ::those ropes make them snakes then you go 33:35 ::like that adorable Horus mythology is 33:39 ::fucking great they have this Bible 33:41 ::called the poetic Edda which is all just 33:43 ::like these poems about you know Norse 33:45 ::mythology and all that funny as hell 33:46 ::it's so cool damn I love it I wish that 33:49 ::that was the church I went to yeah Norse 33:51 ::mythology is by far my favorite 33:52 ::mythology do they when do they still 33:55 ::like actively worship that a Ragnar I 33:59 ::know Ragnar like he I mean he did my 34:01 ::buddy recommend from Iceland yeah yeah 34:02 ::yeah he talks a lot I did I called 34:05 ::everyone on Iceland we had but it was 34:09 ::what happened to the Norse religion is 34:11 ::around 8 or 8 or 900 AD the Christians 34:15 ::came in the Christian missionaries came 34:17 ::in as they do destroyed the churches 34:20 ::burned down the trike burned down the 34:21 ::altars and all that was a scary Church 34:24 ::to walk into yeah well what they would 34:26 ::do is they would go to the villages over 34:27 ::on the shores and they would bury the 34:30 ::elders up to their necks right next to 34:33 ::the ocean and make all of the citizens 34:36 ::watch the tide come in and watch them 34:39 ::slowly drown to death and then say like 34:41 ::so who wants to be a Christian now it's 34:43 ::like everybody everybody it's like a 34:45 ::movie Creepshow yeah absolutely uh was 34:48 ::it Ted Danson it's advancing in that in 34:51 ::this wee seaweed monster yeah you know 34:54 ::what I'm saying I know what you're 34:55 ::talking about creature based on Norse 34:58 ::mythology yeah Ted Danson Cheers is also 35:01 ::based on North mythology that's a thing 35:03 ::is that Woody Harrelson is a Loki type 35:05 ::Rhea Perlman is like a real Perlman type 35:09 ::there's really nothing there is if you 35:11 ::can't copy the heavens eggs with DeVito 35:12 ::all day love 35:14 ::Anjanette I love imagining that but 35:17 ::that's exactly what the movie Black 35:18 ::Death is as well if then have you seen 35:21 ::the new film Black Death no I have it's 35:22 ::all about the plague and everybody of 35:24 ::course thinks the plague is caused 35:25 ::because no one prayed hard enough and 35:27 ::there's Horrors about yeah and so they 35:29 ::get to this land that the play doesn't 35:31 ::exist in by the way I'm gonna end I'm 35:33 ::gonna ruin the end of the movie for you 35:34 ::here oh well it's just going to happen 35:37 ::uh so they go to this place or ecologist 35:39 ::is them there's a witch about because 35:41 ::there's just one little place far out of 35:44 ::town that's just gorgeous and they're 35:46 ::prospering and everything's fantastic 35:47 ::yes so burn it to the ground well they 35:49 ::get there and they're like alright we're 35:51 ::gonna see and everyone's very very kind 35:53 ::and the witch is pulling stunts and 35:55 ::trying to pretending like she's bringing 35:56 ::people back to back there so they have 35:58 ::to denounce religion and to denounce 35:59 ::religion they all get put into this 36:00 ::little coupe and then they kill one of 36:03 ::them you know by tearing them apart with 36:05 ::the horses okay they got in quarter yeah 36:07 ::exactly you know just fantastically and 36:10 ::then uh but of course they did not do it 36:12 ::and then it turns out when the guy gets 36:14 ::torn apart by the horses she looks and 36:16 ::he she realizes that he has some sores 36:19 ::on his chest and he says it's the end 36:20 ::for all of us now we're all going to die 36:22 ::and he just gave him the plague the 36:24 ::whole point of the story is so simple 36:26 ::she wasn't a witch haha the only reason 36:29 ::the town was a safe was simply no one 36:32 ::had it it was isolated yeah so they just 36:34 ::brought the plague to him and it was a 36:36 ::gorgeous 36:36 ::look at--look it through time how many 36:39 ::times have people thought that the world 36:41 ::was just about to end that's happened a 36:43 ::bunch of time oh man been happening for 36:46 ::forever if my people realized that there 36:48 ::was more than just you like more than 36:51 ::just outside of your own head like 36:53 ::they've always imagined that it was just 36:55 ::about tan and I think it's just a mount 36:57 ::it I think what happens is everyone that 36:59 ::I know that thing's the world's gonna 37:00 ::end has never done anything with their 37:02 ::lives yeah yeah you know and I think 37:03 ::it's just a way to rationalize you not 37:06 ::needing it's like oh you're your riches 37:08 ::aren't here on earth you know this isn't 37:10 ::where the prize is but it's like this is 37:12 ::where the prize is able to get some 37:14 ::money and get a car so you can get that 37:17 ::chick with the sweet silicone tates and 37:19 ::be buried in it absolutely just like you 37:21 ::know you can't have fun you gotta study 37:23 ::that's the whole thing where people are 37:25 ::it is just what off everything that they 37:27 ::enjoy 37:28 ::into what they say they'll do in the 37:29 ::afterlife can you live this austere life 37:32 ::like that like any real loving God would 37:35 ::want you to do that you know which is 37:37 ::just I just refuse to believe it's true 37:38 ::can you imagine how cocky and 37:40 ::egotistical those meetings must have 37:42 ::been with all those made 21st Harold 37:43 ::Camping followers yeah all those people 37:46 ::you know we're trying to save them we're 37:47 ::giving them the pamphlets I put 37:49 ::billboards all over town there now 37:50 ::listen yeah well I'll tell you they're 37:52 ::gonna feel pretty bad on May 21st at 6 37:54 ::p.m. aren't they you know it's like 37:56 ::watching you man you don't know anything 37:58 ::can you can an 11th hour conversion of 38:02 ::Jesus get you raptured I how can you how 38:05 ::can i well also because the thing about 38:07 ::the when it actually would happen it 38:09 ::happened so quickly theoretically they 38:11 ::you wouldn't even have time no I put up 38:13 ::until then the days before you oh yeah 38:15 ::do you really just want people to just 38:17 ::jump on the jesus wagon that's why we'll 38:20 ::get raptured I just don't know how does 38:22 ::that work that's why Jeffrey Dahmer 38:24 ::every serial killer converts to 38:26 ::Christianity you know they all and they 38:28 ::all think that that saves them somehow 38:29 ::which is why I hate the religion pretty 38:31 ::much all of them it doesn't erase the 38:33 ::fact that you killed a mutilated 30 38:35 ::people it's like you're just as bad now 38:37 ::as you were then and they're so funny 38:39 ::because like Jesus forgave Mina so no 38:41 ::something worse other region of your 38:43 ::mind for games oh my how valid ating 38:45 ::everything that you did by saying at 38:47 ::some point you could just jump on the 38:49 ::salvation trains fine seems like you 38:51 ::should be living some sort of like 38:53 ::devoted life to God if you were allowed 38:56 ::to be on the fucking heaven bus get all 38:59 ::that yellow heaven elevator Janis Joplin 39:02 ::it's on the heaven bus maybe not maybe 39:07 ::not it maybe not yes yeah where 39:10 ::everyone's there alright well I guess 39:12 ::that's pretty much all for the end of 39:14 ::the world at this point I think we're 39:15 ::all gonna agree if we could go back in 39:17 ::time wish for one of these end of the 39:18 ::worlds into the North absolutely yeah 39:20 ::they got it right what would you do 39:22 ::real quick sum up your last day on earth 39:25 ::if you knew that oh my god I mean you 39:28 ::know probably just sleep in a little bit 39:30 ::take a shit - fuck take a shower yeah 39:33 ::absolutely that's for sure don't waste 39:35 ::your time I like a good shower though 39:36 ::yeah I mean you know you want to have 39:38 ::sex you want to have sex with that 39:39 ::person you've always wanna have sex with 39:41 ::so I think on the round 39:42 ::we were talking about rape just a lot of 39:44 ::that yeah and just pillage just go to 39:46 ::CVS and pillage yeah eat whatever you 39:48 ::want which is like CBS Cheetos which is 39:51 ::what I already do 39:52 ::right yeah pretty much just that yeah I 39:54 ::pretty much just do what you do every 39:55 ::day 39:56 ::yeah so that would be mine I mean how 39:58 ::about yourself I'll wake up eat a steak 40:01 ::you know he's naked I'm doing uh watch 40:03 ::ghostbusters probably watch Ghostbusters 40:06 ::at least once I hope you have enough 40:07 ::time I choose it okay I choose that time 40:10 ::um I'd watch that uh but I probably you 40:13 ::know do cocaine once Oh so many drugs I 40:16 ::don't do whatever I do every single drug 40:19 ::that I've every way for the really hard 40:20 ::stuff until the night time they'd still 40:24 ::want my penis to function right yeah 40:26 ::start texting away you know is there 40:29 ::text in his text say goodbay yeah hello 40:32 ::buy a new suit oh yeah you probably feel 40:36 ::on you soon get a big hat 40:37 ::I do love like these people that were 40:39 ::going out again all they did they max it 40:42 ::all don't grunting guards didn't they 40:44 ::just break like a cardinal rule of 40:46 ::gluttony yeah like you know like just 40:48 ::wasting your money is there entirely 40:50 ::wrong yeah does it matter they're just 40:52 ::completely totally wrong they're goofy 40:54 ::then I go to Six Flags Six Flags would 40:56 ::also be a lot of fun the last thing 40:57 ::which Six Flags though Jersey it's close 40:59 ::yeah I guess it would be the closest one 41:01 ::I want to go to Six Flags if I wasn't 41:02 ::getting abducted into the sky by some 41:05 ::random being no no lines on the rides 41:07 ::now it would be pretty fantastic pretty 41:09 ::fantastic I'd be feeling a lot of 41:10 ::balloons up with water in those squirt 41:12 ::gun competitions winning everyone yeah 41:14 ::what would you do uh just uh first of 41:18 ::all uh shit-ton ecstasy yeah like I'm 41:22 ::going out with a smile man a shit ton of 41:25 ::ecstasy I grab a couple of ladies but 41:28 ::probably just I could get one lady I 41:29 ::think I could get one lady uh and pretty 41:33 ::much I would say spend all day in bed uh 41:36 ::fuckin eatin and you know probably like 41:40 ::watching something like watching a movie 41:42 ::or something like that like maybe watch 41:43 ::a racer head what's the yeah that's 41:45 ::because I just chose the one movie I'd 41:47 ::want to watch Yeah right before I died 41:49 ::yeah I'd say but you know maybe a racer 41:51 ::head or uh airplane would also be really 41:55 ::my good one like egg like naked with the 41:57 ::girl fucking about every 15 minutes tear 42:01 ::an airplane on ecstasy it's gonna be so 42:03 ::hard to get on though in that week 42:04 ::before because I ever want to try on 42:06 ::weed yeah yeah yeah absolutely 42:09 ::well it'll be great deal great great 42:11 ::time for drug dealers that's for damn 42:12 ::sure 42:13 ::and that's what matters the most all 42:15 ::right has been last podcast on the left 42:16 ::for Henry Zebrowski Marcus Parks I am 42:18 ::Ben Kissel I'm very happy to have you 42:20 ::guys still listening the world is not 42:22 ::over 42:22 ::yeah oh let's pray that it doesn't 42:23 ::happen next week listen every time and 42:26 ::the world will not end that's correct so 42:28 ::we will listen we'll talk to you next 42:30 ::week 42:31 ::I am looking forward to it am I 42:38 ::Music